1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to attachments for skid steer loaders and, more particularly, to ripper attachments for skid steer loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of scarifier attachments for construction vehicles. Typically the attachments include excavator buckets and means to adjust or maneuver the scarifiers to different orientations. For example, in one position the scarifier may be oriented downward to be driveable into the ground and operated in conjunction with the excavator bucket. In a second position, the scarifier may be oriented upwards to allow the excavator bucket to operate free of interference from the scarifier.
Bean U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,509 shows one means of maneuvering the scarifier. Two hydraulic cylinders are attached to the center pivot pin of the back hoe boom and dipper for extending, retracting, and manipulating the scarifier. The cylinders are supported by the back hoe boom, the dipper, and the bucket, which extends to form a means of support for the scarifier.
In contrast, applicant's invention has excluded the booms, dippers, cylinders and buckets and comprises a simple, rigid, compact frame which is maneuverable because it is attachable to the adjustable arms of a skid steer loader. Moreover, applicant's invention is easily attachable, inexpensive, and affordable by smaller companies or individuals whose needs may include ripping up small areas, such as driveways, for which a bucket-boom-scarifier combination would be prohibitively expensive and superfluous.